I'm In The Band
by grandbeta
Summary: Traduction de Temora : "Et elle ne dit pas: Tout ce que je ressens pour Brittany est là, dans cette chanson, dans cette salle, et je ne peux pas le dire à tout le monde et ça me fait tellement mal." Un membre du Glee Club rencontre la vraie Santana, celle que seulement Brittany connait.


Ces membres du Glee Club me rendent dingue. Ils sont toujours en train de râler et de se plaindre que personne ne leur prête attention, ou d'être en bas de la hiérarchie sociale.

L'ironie est _incroyable_. Ici, nous sommes tous leurs fidèles, petits membres silencieux du groupe, et je serais prêt à parier mon dernier dollar que l'unique personne parmi eux à connaître mon nom est Brittany. Et c'est uniquement parce qu'une fois, nous avons fait une soirée entre membres du Glee Club. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle Brittany s'y est présentée était d'améliorer son record de baisers, elle ne sait même pas jouer d'un instrument. Elle a tout de même le rythme en elle. Peut-être devrions nous lui donner des cymbales et de voir ce qu'il se passe.

Finn Hudson m'a tapé sur l'épaule une fois et m'a appelé 'mon pote'. Je voulais le frapper, vraiment. C'est vrai, qu'il semble assez inoffensif plupart du temps, quand sa tête n'est pas sur son propre cul, mais hey, mec? Je sais que tu as un père mort, des mamelons gonflés, aucun talent et zéro plans pour après l'obtention du diplôme, mais tu devrais au moins réaliser que je suis dans le pièce depuis un bout de temps. Et si tu ne remarques que la raison pour laquelle tu es avec la petite amie de Jesse, c'est uniquement parce que je m'occupais d'assurer le contre-chant comme un dieu, au moins apprend mon nom. (C'est Joseph, tant qu'on y est. Pas Joe, comme tout le monde m'appelle. Je déteste ça. C'est _Joseph_. Huit ans que j'essaie d'apprendre aux gens à m'appeler Joseph, et tout le monde s'en fout.)

_Sérieusement_. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas nous connaître ? Nous savons toutes leurs chansons ! C'est pas comme si nous avions la chance de répéter - le mieux que je puisse faire est de passer parfois dans la salle de chant au cours de la semaine pour voir le mot stupide que M. Schue a écrit au tableau.

Ils sont tellement prévisibles. Une semaine, le mot était SUCCÈS et j'étais sûr d'entendre des dizaines de _Wicked_, _Rent_, _Funny Girl_ et Aretha. Ce qui représente Rachel, Kurt et Mercedes parfaitement. Ont-ils dit merci ? Bien sûr que non. Rachel ne nous regarde que lorsque nous chantons les basses et qu'elle saute partout, avec son sourire maniaque et tapotant sur la tête des gens.

Mais merde, c'est vrai qu'elle peut chanter. Et si elle n'entre pas à la NYADA, ce serait une véritable honte. Ouais, je sais à propos de la NYADA. Nous savons _tout_. Ils utilisent cette pièce comme un confessionnal, et nous comme des meubles. Nous savons tout en avant première. Nous savions que Quinn était enceinte. Nous savions que Puck était le père. Nous savions que Mike Chang avait le coup de foudre pour Tina pendant qu'elle était avec Artie. Nous savions que Santana était amoureuse de Brittany, depuis quelque chose comme l'année dernière. Ils ne le réalisent pas, mais nous savons tout sur eux avant même qu'ils ne se le disent entre eux.

Mais, c'est là qu'est le truc. Nous savons des choses qu'ils ne disent pas. Comme, saviez-vous que Mike avait postulé à la NYADA aussi, et qu'il a obtenu sa lettre de finaliste et qu'il ne l'a pas dit à Kurt et Rachel ? Je ne le blâme pas - pouvez-vous imaginer la crise de diva ?

Et puis il y a Santana. Jusqu'à récemment, Santana Lopez m'avait parlé exactement une seule fois, et c'était il y a plus d'un an. J'emballais ma guitare et elle a presque trébuché sur la valise. Elle me foudroya du regard et grogna, « Bonne façon de prendre de la place, Firecrotch. »

Je suppose que c'est tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre. C'est vrai. Je suis roux et je joue de la guitare (et parfois du banjo) dans l'orchestre de lycée. Firecrotch est un des surnoms les plus agréables qu'on m'ait donné.

Mais, il y a autre chose à propos de Santana :

Elle aime chanter.

Je veux dire, _aime _chanter, comme... comme l'oxygène ou quelque chose comme ça. Comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait avant ou ferait sans. Comme si elle n'avait pas de voix avant et qu'elle avait trouvé le seul moyen pour elle de parler de ses sentiments. Je suis allé à l'école avec elle lorsque nous étions tous les deux petits. Elle est féroce. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec plus de chaleur à l'intérieur. Je l'ai vu canaliser cette férocité dans le sport, mais qui savait qu'elle avait une voix comme ça à l'intérieur ? Où que regarder sa découverte et la laisser s'épanouir serait une telle hâte ?

La première ou deuxième année au Glee Club, elle ne visait jamais les solos et ne se démarquait pas vraiment. Je veux dire, j'ai appris à reconnaître toutes leurs voix assez bien, et je peux toujours repérer la sienne dans les accords, contrairement Brittany, qui est assez bonne, mais qui n'a pas cette étincelle que vous voyez dans Rachel, par exemple.

Mais un jour, Santana s'est un peu ouverte. Elle chantait de plus en plus - ces derniers temps, presque autant que Rachel, et je vais vous dire quoi. Pour mon argent, elle est la star de cette pièce. La voix de Rachel est puissante et pure, et toutes ces autres choses merveilleuses de Disney. Elle sera une star de Broadway, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Comme Mercedes est une diva.

Santana, au contraire, pourrait être n'importe quel genre de star si elle le voulait. Il n'y a pas de style qu'elle ne peut pas chanter, et la chose drôle est que, même si elle fait des piques sur le fait d'être sexy et d'être une chanteuse géniale, j'ai dans l'idée que c'est juste une façade.

Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle est vraiment douée.

Mais elle ne sait qu'elle aime ça. Et il semble que c'est tout autant une surprise pour elle que n'importe qui d'autre. Et la raison pour laquelle je sais que c'est si important pour elle est qu'elle ne parle jamais, jamais, JAMAIS de ce sujet.

C'est comme ça que vous savez ce qui est important pour Santana : les choses qu'elle garde pour elle. Parce que dieu sait que tout le reste sort de sa bouche.

Elle passe plus de temps à chanter et à travailler seule dans l'auditorium que vous ne le pensez. Cela pourrait-il être ce qu'elle voudrait, pour de vrai ? Serait-ce son avenir ? Elle parlait d'une école de droit de temps en temps. Je n'en ai pas entendu reparler depuis plusieurs mois. Elle a demandé à Brad une fois où il était allé à l'école et quand il lui a dit NYU, elle a dit, « J'ai lu qu'ils avaient un bon département de théâtre et de musique. »

Et une fois que je suis entré dans la salle de la chorale, elle a poussé un tas de prospectus en dessous de sa chaise et les a oubliés quand elle est partie. Yeah, et quoi si je les ai lu ?

Un était de la Berklee School of Music de Boston. Elle avait entouré le programme d'écriture, mais à côté été griffonné MAIS PAS DE DANSE EN MAJEUR ICI en lettres rouges. Cela m'a fait sourire. Je ne sais pas si la Brittany a suffisamment de crédits pour entrer à l'université, mais si c'est le cas, il n'y a pas d'école de danse dans le pays qui ne voudrait pas d'elle. Elle est totalement géniale.

Un autre était pour l'Université du Michigan School of Music, Théâtre et Danse. Dans celui-là, elle avait écrit NOUS POURRIONS VIVRE HORS CAMPUS.

Et vous avez vu la comédie musicale du lycée ? Ma mère et mon père sont rentrés à la maison après le spectacle et tout ce dont ils ont parlé était « cette fille à la robe rouge », comme si Rachel n'était même pas montée sur scène.

Bon, c'est vrai, je suis un peu obsédé par Santana. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, d'accord ? Et je sais qu'elle est lesbienne et tout. Oui, elle est vraiment smoking hot, mais c'est plus que cela.

C'est comme si, depuis que j'avais découvert qu'il y avait cette toute autre personne sous les insultes et les jupes de Cheerio - cette personne avec qui j'étais allé à l'école pendant des années et que je n'avait jamais vu avant, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de voir cette personne. Et ça m'a bluffé que personne d'autre ne l'ai vue.

Nous avons ce secret, elle et moi. Je vais l'écrire ici, mais ce n'est pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord ?

Donc, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'accordais mon banjo dans la salle de la chorale qui était finie depuis une heure ou deux, et je n'avais nul part d'autre où aller, donc je faisais un peu d'entretien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Santana est arrivée, seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était là si tard, et je n'ai pas demandé, parce que ça faisait quelque chose comme huit ans que j'avais trop peur de lui parler, alors pourquoi aurait-il du en être autrement à ce moment ?

Je sais d'après les rumeurs qu'elle a dit à Brittany qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, et Brad m'a parlé de _Songbird_ et tout ça, mais elles ne semblent pas passer de temps ensemble, même si Brittany a rompu avec Artie. Donc je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre elles-deux, sauf qu'elles se sont assises aux côtés opposés de la salle de chant et qu'elles semblent toutes les deux tellement triste en permanence.

Alors, elle me regarde et elle ne dit rien, et puis elle s'installe au piano, et hey, voici autre chose que je ne savais pas à propos de Santana Lopez, parce qu'elle commence à jouer. Elle n'est pas une catastrophe ou quoi que ce soit - ses mains sont un peu hésitantes et on peut dire qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment étudié - mais elle n'est pas trop mauvaise.

C'est vraiment calme au début, et je n'arrive pas à reconnaître de quelle chanson il s'agit. Mais alors qu'elle acquiert une certaine confiance, je me rends compte avec un sourire (que je cache), qu'elle n'aurait pas pu choisir quelque chose de plus ironiquement parfait. C'est une version acoustique de _Black Magic Woman_ qui a été chantée à la fois par Fleetwood Mac et le chanteur acteur appelé Santana dans les années 70. Elle joue l'introduction, un couplet et le refrain silencieusement, puis prend cette profonde respiration et recommence.

Et quand elle se met à chanter, c'est si foutument triste que je suis totalement pétrifié.

Cette chanson est censée être bluesy, et un peu sexy. Elle parle d'avoir ses pensées hantées par la femme que vous aimez. Vous connaissez le thème d'ouverture de _True Blood _? C'est un peu le sentiment que donne la version originale.

Mais Santana l'a transformé en un chant déchirant. Et c'est _magnifique_.

Elle l'a ralentit, a ajouté des accords mineurs. C'est dépouillé de chemin de retour, et ça vous prend exactement _là_. C'est Tori Amos qui rencontre Adèle qui rencontre Nina Simone qui rencontre le propre style brut de Santana. Vous savez, quand elle est triste et que sa voix est toute rauque et qu'elle vous prend aux tripes ? Et qu'elle vous donne envie de pleurer ? Yeah.

___A black magic woman, _she sings___. _

___Got me so blind I can't see…_

Les poils se dressent sur ma nuque, et je ne remarque même pas que j'ai pris une guitare, va pour l'acoustique, parce qu'autre chose empiéterait trop.

Son regard croise le mien alors que je me joins à la chanson, et pour la première fois, elle me regarde. Je me sent comme si j'étais à l'église.

___Don't turn your back on me, baby _

___Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby_

En fait, j'ai effectivement les larmes aux yeux. Seigneur. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est que Santana Lopez me vois pleurer. Mais ensuite je me rends compte que ça n'a pas d'importance, car elle aussi pleure.

Comme elle passe le pont de deuxième fois, je laisse tomber la nuance, jusqu'à ne faire qu'effleurer les cordes, parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi, et que je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

___You're turning my heart into stone _

___I need you so bad, magic woman, I can't leave you alone._

Certaines personnes trouvent bizarre que Santana aime Brittany. Ils parlent d'elle comme si elle était retardée. Ou comme si elle est tellement stupide que d'être avec elle serait comme avoir un enfant de huit ans pour petite amie. Mais Brittany voit juste le monde d'une manière différente, et Santana en a besoin, parce que Santana ne voit que les mauvaises choses jusqu'à ce que Brittany lui montre le bon côté du monde.

___I need you, darling _

___I need your love so bad _

___I want you to love me_

Le dernier écho de la chanson meurt, et elle se trouve juste là, au piano, les larmes striant son visage, l'air si perdu. Le silence dans la pièce s'étire... encore... et encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter.

Mes joues sont enflammées, mais j'ai finalement retrouvé ma voix. « C'était vraiment... Tu es comme... » et je prends une profonde inspiration. « Totalement incroyable. »

Elle lève les yeux. Sa voix est rauque. « Toi aussi », dit-elle. « Je veux dire... tu l'_es_. » C'est la première fois qu'un membre du Glee Club dit quelque chose à propos de ma façon de jouer. Peut-être que c'était seulement sept mots, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était plus que ça.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire maintenant, donc je me tais. Je parie que j'ai le regard le plus stupide possible sur mon visage.

Quand elle se lève brusquement, prend son sac et le jette par-dessus son épaule, je ressens un étrange sentiment de perte. Je doute que nous aurons jamais autre un moment comme celui-là.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, elle s'arrête à la porte et se retourne.

Elle ne dit pas: « Si tu dis à quelqu'un que j'étais ici, je craque une de tes noix », comme je m'y attendait.

Elle ne dit pas: « Si quelqu'un découvre que je chantais cette chanson, tu te réveillera sous l'eau. » Elle ne dit pas : « Ne pense même pas diffuser ça, Firecrotch. »

Elle ne dit pas: « Si les gens savaient combien le chant signifie pour moi, ils auraient quelque chose à tenir contre moi et je pense que cela me casserait en deux. »

Et elle ne dit pas: « Tout ce que je ressens pour Brittany est là, dans cette chanson, dans cette salle, et je ne peux pas le dire à tout le monde et ça me fait tellement mal. »

Elle ne dit pas ces choses, mais on peut dire qu'elles sont toutes là, à l'intérieur, attendant.

Au lieu de cela, elle dit: « Merci, Joseph. »

Je hoche la tête. Et c'est là que je décide de garder ce secret en moi pour toujours. Pour elle.

* * *

_Ugh !_

_Merci pour les petits commentaires sur les différentes traductions, c'est gentil tout plein. :3_

_J'espère que ça vous botte et si vous avez des idées de traductions, toutes les idées sont les bienvenues._

_Et, rien n'est à moi, sauf les fautes..._

_A+_


End file.
